


【盾冬】英雄墓

by lostkid305



Category: Avengers: Endgame（Movies）, Avengers: Infinity War（Movies）, Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostkid305/pseuds/lostkid305
Summary: 故事发生在复联四后，那时灭霸已亡，英雄们已落幕，唯有真爱永存。





	1. Chapter 1

身体逐渐回暖，四肢找回知觉的这种刺痛感让Bucky忍不住在睁开眼前就皱紧了眉头，待到他尝试了几次终于有些适应了室内的光线后，首先进入视线的是个扎着一头脏辫的年轻女孩，那一瞬间让Bucky恍如回到瓦坎达，那会他被清除洗脑词后醒来第一眼见到的便是充满好奇的Shuri公主。

但现在并不是彼时，血清的恢复能力和作为前特工兼刺客的超强反应能力让Bucky在两秒之后就清醒地意识到自己身处何时何地。

“现在是哪一年？你是谁？”Bucky一边问，一边尝试起身下地，不动声色地观察起四周，几十年不变的白色实验室或者是医疗室，除了身边这个女孩，没有其他人的痕迹。

“哇哦，你是真的！你居然还能活着！”脏辫女孩看起来很兴奋，就差跳上来对着Bucky戳戳弄弄了。

Bucky无视对方，准备朝门口离开时却被女孩拦住。女孩犯了个错，她拦着Bucky用的是随身的一把类似光剑的武器，它激起了Bucky的条件反射，后退一步就朝女孩挥起左臂，还好，它还在。而令Bucky有些意外的是，这个看起来不过二十来岁的女孩居然挡下了他用了七成力的进攻，不过一想到曾经的Natasha，Bucky心觉对任何女人都不该小觑。

“嘿，停停停！”女孩一边接招，一边表情夸张地对着Bucky喊停，“嘿，我们叫醒你可不是让你打自己人的！”

Bucky及时收了手，但并未感到尴尬，板着一张冰脸毫不退缩地盯着女孩。女孩不满地啧了一声，眼神瞟到了Bucky右手，那里的无名指上戴着一枚款式普通的金戒指。Bucky感受到了对方的视线，右手原本下意识地想要往后缩，但立马又被他自己硬生生地定在了原处，只是别扭地握了握拳。

女孩似乎没注意到Bucky的不自在，将武器收到腰间后指了指外面，“我们老大在会议中，等会就告诉你任务。”见Bucky依旧不做声，女孩怀疑地盯着他，“他们不是说你当年说过，等有危机了就叫醒你么？怎么，失忆了？”

“他们，他们是谁？”

“还能是谁，机密文件呀！”

Bucky愣了一会，才自嘲地点了点头。女孩像看怪人一样审视了一通Bucky，随后拍拍手让Bucky跟自己去找老大。

“现在是哪一……不，我是说，我睡了多久？”

“毛估估97年吧。”

女孩嘀嘀咕咕地走远，一路上不知是嫌无聊还是怎么，又将腰间的武器抽出，一会对着空气挥挥，一会又拿来抓后背挠痒。而Bucky早在她说出97这个数字时就呆在了那里，他不是没想过这次的冬眠会在一两年后就被唤醒，或者永远都不被唤醒，而现在过了将近100年再被唤醒，这种感觉，让Bucky觉得特别荒谬又魔幻。

转头看向落地窗外的城市，和当年自己沉睡前的一切没有太大差别，又和自己第一次沉睡前有了天翻地覆的变化。右手不自觉地按向玻璃，看着外面的流光溢彩，再盯着无名指上的戒指，Bucky在心里喃喃，你当年醒来是不是也觉得这一切都很可笑，Steve？


	2. Chapter 2

2018年的那场几乎毁掉半个地球的战争，Bucky记得很清楚，对他来说这就发生在三年前。  
在他的意识里，失去Steve也只不过是1095天，而不是现实的36500天。  
天哪，36500个日夜。  
在去接受新任务的通道上，Bucky允许自己软弱那么几分钟，他都是死过两回的人了，谁还没有个悲春伤秋的。直到那声“Barnes中士”的称呼响起，Bucky刚建设好的心理防线就这么差点崩塌。  
那个叫Olivia的脏辫女孩领Bucky进入的是一个圆桌会议室，那里三三两两或坐或站地待着五六个年轻男女，Bucky并没有见到所谓的老大的形象，因为所有人都带着好奇和试探的眼神盯着自己，那都是初生牛犊的愣劲，不是久经沙场的锐利。然后一句熟悉的声音打破了会议室里的安静，那是Jarvis对Bucky的一声招呼。  
对于记忆不好又患有PTSD的老兵来说，Daja vu发生的概率就太频繁了，但在Bucky那些不好不坏的记忆里，最不愿似曾相识的就是现在这个场景。三年前，或者说一百年前，也是这样的圆桌会议室里，聚集着回来的Sam、T’Challa、Wanda、Fury和来自皇后区的小屁孩，当Bucky推门而入时，Jarvis也是这样对他打了一声招呼，然后转达给众人一个无法被接受的噩耗。  
在Bucky意识到时，包括Olivia在内的那些个小孩都已经被Jarvis赶了出去，Bucky悄悄撑着桌沿的右手已经用力到指节发白，他深呼吸了好几次才能勉强开口打破屋内的沉寂。  
“所以这次……” Bucky才意识到自醒来到现在他都没喝过一口水，也许百年后的技术能在他沉睡时就摄入足够的水分，至少刚才和Olivia对话时他并无感觉。而现在，他只觉得自己喉咙里发出的声音像刀刮玻璃一样令人毛骨悚然，不自在地咳嗽了几下才能继续开口，“……还会有比那时更坏的消息么？”  
“我很抱歉，Barnes中士。”Jarvis的声音还是那么绅士体贴。  
“不，这不是你的错。” Bucky终于坐了下来，用双手狠狠地抹了把脸，抬起头来对着天花板露出一个自我折磨的笑容，“我应该得说很高兴还能见到你Jarvis，毕竟不是所有人都有机会活那么久。”  
“我很抱歉，Barnes中士，准确来说，我并不具备碳和化合物的实体，所以，你是最后一个。”  
Bucky有愣了那么一会，“哦……”他目光聚焦在凭空一点，一脸空白，“哦。”他又应了一声。  
“Barnes中士，这次唤醒你，是因为无限宝石出现了一些情况，我请求你协助联盟一起去摧毁它。”  
“摧毁？为什么要摧毁？” Bucky有点搞不清楚了，当初他们誓死夺得的五块宇宙宝石，现在为什么要平白无故地去摧毁？  
“……这是Rogers队长的命令。”  
“Steve？他为什么……他什么时候……” Bucky一挺身睁大眼睛直勾勾地盯着天花板一角，一脸的困惑不解，随即又泄了气般倒回椅子上，勾起嘴角笑着摇头，“哦，这家伙。”  
“当年因为洞察计划的问题，Rogers队长认为神盾局成为了九头蛇的培养皿，无法摘除干净就一起推倒。所以无限宝石给地球带来的严峻问题，在队长看来，即便击败了一个灭霸，必定还会有其他宇宙的其他灭霸再来兴风作浪，与其坐以待毙，不如让一切纷争的源头永远消失。”  
“这听起来是他的作战风格。”  
“原本最后一颗灵魂宝石应该在一年前被毁掉，但我监测不到它的位置，随后我发现它消失信号已经有七年，这是我的疏忽。”  
“有人偷了它？”  
“不，我不认为有这个可能。当年留下来的灵魂宝石、心灵宝石和力量宝石都经过了Sir、Banner博士和Rogers队长的精密保护计划，除了我，没有人知道它们的位置，靠近或者夺取它们是不明智的。”  
Bucky刚想要询问Jarvis为什么如此笃定就没人会去偷，突然另一个问题挤进了他的脑子，这本是一个寻常的疑问，却不知为何此时却如警钟般一直震荡着Bucky的胸口，麻得他双手微微颤抖。  
“你刚才说摧毁，你怎么摧毁它们的？为什么是现在？为什么一年前，这些宝石就都应该被摧毁掉？”  
Bucky这才蓦然想起当年Jarvis告诉众人噩耗时，本着敏锐的神经他应该发现一些显在问题的，但他太伤心了，不仅伤心，还有些失落，这些正常人的情绪让他的特工本能完全失灵。  
Jarvis告诉他们，当灭霸一个响指灰掉地球一半人口后，遗留下来的Steve、Tony、Natasha、Clint、Bruce、Thor他们并不甘心就这样继续生活，他们一心想要抗衡灭霸夺回那些消失的人。后来他们找到了办法，Thor夺得了时间宝石，送Steve、Tony、Natasha、Clint、Bruce分别回到过去偷得余下的四颗宝石后，立即毁掉了时间宝石。  
Jarvis告诉他们，他们利用这四颗宝石让消失的一半人回到了地球，但因为任务过于艰巨，他们都牺牲了，好在，人们回家了。  
当时的会议室压抑得让人呕吐，后来T’Challa打破沉默，他向那些复仇者们致敬，他说他们是人类的英雄，但驱动他们成为英雄的是每个人心中的小小自私。Tony会为了Pepper和未降生的孩子牺牲，Clint会为了妻子和孩子们复仇，Natasha和Bruce，他们是共赴战场的伉俪，而Steve，Steve他是英雄本身。  
然后Sam说了一句话，只是一个词的一句话，就是这句话让Bucky彻底土崩瓦解，他说，“Sharon.”然后Bucky就懂了，他怎么能不懂呢。作为Steve从上世纪过渡而来的铁哥们，他怎么可能认可他人说Steve只是个只有国家大义的刻板标签，他是根犟骨头，是爱作弊的小混蛋，是会害羞的小处男。所以，当然是Sharon了，他还记得坐在车里看着两人的那次亲吻，他甚至还记得更早以前的那袭红裙。所以，当然是Carter了，她是名为Steve英雄的软肋，是Steve两次为世界牺牲的私心。也许上一次不能完全这么挂钩，但这个时候怎么能怪Bucky不牵连起呢。  
他回家了，但家人已经离开，而离开的理由里也许都没有自己，之后的那三年里他甚至都怀疑自己是否曾经有个家，他开始觉得自己与这个世界彻底断开了。  
所以，还有什么能比知道Steve为了拯救世界牺牲自己来不及见上最后一面，而这个牺牲的理由里甚至没有和自己有关的一点爱恋成分更令人失落伤心甚至悲愤呢，Bucky想不到。一百年前他忽略了复仇者们牺牲过程的疑点，一百年后他可能也迟钝地猜不出还有什么事能让现在的自己更心痛更心碎。  
Jarvis的声音沉默了好一会，再开口时Bucky都觉得他在害怕自己发怒，可如今的自己还有什么可以迁怒的事端？  
“当年我并没有详细解释复仇者们拯救人类的过程，因为，因为这也是Rogers队长的命令。我很抱歉，Barnes中士，当年你们回来后，Sir、Banner博士和Rogers队长那时还并没有牺牲，他们甚至都还活了很长一段时间。”  
Bucky“嚯”地站了起来，膝盖磕碰到桌底发出了很大的撞击声，力量之大都让圆桌移动了几公分。Bucky忿忿地瞪着天花板一角，他太高估自己了，和Steve有关的一切都会让他情绪失常。  
“为什么！为什么不告诉我们！”  
“Barnes中士，当年力量宝石、心灵宝石和灵魂宝石需要三个人维持运作才能让回来的一半人口正常生活……”  
“所以他们就自作主张争着当英雄么！”  
“这是Sir、Banner博士和Rogers队长共同商定的计划。”  
“混蛋！”  
会议圆桌还是不保，Bucky控制不住用钢铁左手猛砸桌面，实木桌应声断裂，但这一点都不能让他消气，一点都不够。  
“所以，这持续了多久？等等……你说一年前，难道他们……”  
“不，Barnes中士，普通人并不能活那么久，哪怕像Banner博士那样，恐怕也经受不住力量宝石一百年的汲取。当年Sir他们决定由他们三人运转宝石也是出于这样的考量，Banner博士身上的伽马射线，Sir身上的核能反应堆，以及Rogers队长身上的血清，也许只有他们才有能力镇守宝石。”  
Bucky无法想象Steve一个人守着一块会慢慢吞噬自己的宝石度过数年，还是数十年？他会冷么，会饿么，会痛么，会孤独么？活的够久，死亡已经不足为惧，令人痛苦的是这漫长的等死的过程。  
“当年，心灵宝石和力量宝石分别由Sir和Banner博士守着，灵魂宝石原本是在Rogers队长那里，但是现在灵魂宝石失踪，我担心队长那里发生问题，或者真的有人尝试偷取，尽管我并未查到相关信息。”  
“会不会……是不是……Steve他……”Bucky的双眼不知何时已经浸染了泪水，带着一点希冀和害怕一旦言明就破碎的小心翼翼，他祈求着，颤抖着，希望Jarvis能抛给他一个不管是什么的物理猜想或宇宙奇迹，一如他当年的再现人间。  
沉默在会议室内蔓延，Bucky甚至怀疑Jarvis是不是掉线了。  
“我很抱歉，Barnes中士，我不认为有这种可能性。”  
Bucky听到了心死的声音。


	3. Chapter 3

灵魂宝石最后的踪迹在英国。  
Bucky并没有立刻动身，他想在行动前先去两个地方。  
Stark果然还是Stark风格，Bucky原本以为他身负重任会悄悄躲起来度过最后时日，没想到他还能在消失的那几年里借着政府和民众的名义，为自己，为所有复仇者们，建了一座宏伟庞大的英雄墓。  
就在纽约市内。  
Bucky并未涉足过，因为英雄墓落成时他已经沉睡了五年多，而现在他也不是有心去参观Stark的丰功伟绩，只是Jarvis说Stark的心灵宝石就藏在英雄墓底下，这让Bucky又刷新了对Stark疯狂举动的认知。  
踏进气势辉煌的宫殿入口，六座三米多高的雕像就这么随意地立在大厅内。挥起锤子的雷神、拨开弓箭的鹰眼、咆哮暴怒的绿巨人、旋转踢腿的黑寡妇、身披战甲的钢铁侠，以及手持星盾的美国队长，这里就像古希腊的神殿，而他们就像突降人间的天神，Stark果然够戏剧化。  
Bucky没有多看一眼那些生平简述板，他只是在美国队长的雕像前多站了几分钟。  
没有低啜，没有多余的话语，甚至没有抬头相望，他只是静静地站在Steve面前，想着曾经那么小小的Steve，如今终于长成了他本来的模样，全世界都看到了他，全世界都爱他。Bucky同时又很庆幸，庆幸自己在死而复生回来后，在真正失去了Steve后，才后知后觉地意识到自己对他的那份兄弟之外的爱恋。  
好在这份觉醒来得太晚，好在他还没有因此玷污Steve的一生。  
每座雕像旁都有一个透明柜子，里面放着每个人曾经使用过的武器真品。Bukcy本来还有点意外雷神之锤也在展示之中，但一想到无人能举起这天外之物，他也就释怀了。不过绿巨人旁边的裤衩，Bukcy认为一定是Stark的恶趣味。  
看到立在Steve脚旁的破损星盾，Bucky下意识地抚摸起手上的戒指。他知道这枚星盾是假的，Jarvis告诉他，为了方便自己行动，在唤醒他时私自给他安装了新的金属臂。在Bukcy当年重新要求冰冻自己时，他曾取下瓦坎达的振金手臂归还T’Challa，后来地球再次遭遇外星危机，那次危机让地球上原本稀有的振金一夜之间化为污水，也让瓦坎达因此几近亡国。队长的星盾也难免毁于一旦，所以他们特意打造了一枚和当年战后形似的盾牌以假乱真，置于墓中供后人凭吊。Bucky知道真相不是这样的，但他什么都没说，时间已经太久，许多真相都不值得再翻出来扰乱他人的信仰。  
推开密道，随着电梯下乘，Bucky进到了Stark自己真正的墓穴。循着手中探测机的引导，Bucky经过几个早已荒废停摆的游戏室，终于来到一间空无一物的禁闭室。  
红黄相间的钢铁战甲瘫坐在屋子中央，战甲表面蒙上了厚厚的一层灰，四肢和腰间分别锁着极厚的不知什么材料的锁链，锁链的另一头深入房间的四壁。随着Bucky的靠近，探测机上的黄点先是高频闪烁，等到他站到了战甲跟前，黄色信号点骤然消失归于平静，战甲胸前的反应堆也终于湮灭。  
Bucky蹲下身子，抹了抹钢铁侠的手臂，灰尘下的金属泛起了粗粝的铁锈。卸下标志性的面罩，Bucky安静地注视着里面那具黑黄的骷髅头像。  
“Jarvis？”Bucky按下了通讯键。  
“是的，Barnes中士。”  
“Tony Stark，安全离开。”  
通讯里安静了好一会，Bucky想要开口说些什么，比如Stark生前看起来过得还不错，他都给自己造了好几个享乐的玩意，比如他死时应该不那么痛苦，至少链条的摩擦很少，地上的抓痕也不那么深刻。但他什么都说不出来，安慰人这种技能在他成为冬兵后就遗失了。  
“收到，谢谢，Barnes中士。”  
Jarvis听起来没有多少起伏，但Bucky依然能捕捉到其中的隐忍克制，他没再说什么，起身离开时重新为Stark戴上了钢铁面具，这让Bucky想起自己冬兵时的那枚口罩，Steve的那顶头罩。所以他们这些人，终究到死都没能脱下这一身份。  
走出Stark盖的英雄墓，外面的阳光让Bucky有种恍如隔世的错觉。冷清的英雄墓无人驻足，守门的大爷戴着眼镜哈欠连天，而一街之隔的现代世界里，人们欢笑闹腾肆无忌惮。超级英雄也好，平凡人也好，谅你再怎么舍身就义再怎么孤独终老，外面的世界依旧如常运转着奔波着，它不会因为几个人的生或死就停止前进。  
Bucky觉得Stark选这样的地方让自己名留青史有点自我找虐，直到他踏足Banner博士最后逗留的地点，才觉得Stark还是挺会善待自己的，他的那种大隐于市的喧嚣追求多少平衡了自己最后的落寞时光，而Banner博士，他才是真正的苦行僧。  
Bruce Banner并没有选择印度作为最后的归宿，他去了撒哈拉沙漠。  
在一座被风沙侵蚀得过分的简易建筑里，Bucky见到了当初Stark制造出来关押Hulk的装备箱，但Banner并没有在里面。后来循着探测机，Bucky来到了一座地下石洞。  
他看到了一幅诡异的画面。  
凹凸不平的黄色石墙上挂着一大片绿色的液体，待Bucky走近一看，才确定那不是液体，而是一层薄薄的类似皮肤的东西。在这一大片绿色皮肤上，交错横亘着像藤蔓像树枝像经络的紫色线条，而那些也不是线条，Bucky很确定那些都是人体的血管。  
手中的探测机突然没了声音，紫色信号灯消失，眼前的大幅画面也突然黯然失色。  
所以，这是Bruce Banner。  
Bucky有点被眼前的一切震撼到，没有哪个人的死亡可以如此残酷，然后他注意到左侧最靠边的一角绿色皮肤微微卷曲着。  
Bucky有点机械地挪过去，已经极度小心地掰开，但不知历经多少年风干的皮肤脆弱得一碰就碎，然后一撮白色带着点红色的头发随即飘落在了地上。  
Natasha。  
Bucky不知道自己怎么出的石洞，等他回过神来，他已经跪倒在沙漠上，两手狠狠地抓着一把沙子。  
他在颤抖，在害怕。他不能想，他不敢想。  
Jarvis说无限宝石之所以无所不能，珍贵不在宝石，而是宝石内的能量。如果有另外一种器具能容纳得了这能量，那么宝石也只是一块石头而已。所以，Tony Stark和Bruce Banner成功地研制出方法，让自己成为了心灵宝石和力量宝石的新容器。  
代价是孤独且痛苦地死去，换来37.2亿人的继续生活，天秤的指向不言而喻。  
Tony化为了白骨，Bruce只剩下一张皮。  
Steve……Steve?  
Bucky只觉得胸口炸裂地疼，无法呼吸无法思考，大颗大颗的眼泪砸向滚烫的沙子，不消一秒就被翻滚的沙浪掩埋。


	4. Chapter 4

Bucky上一次在伯明翰时，这个城市的工业气息萦绕在维多利亚建筑的里里外外，既灰暗逼仄又端庄沉重，但Steve很喜欢，偶有闲时就爱坐在高墙端拿着炭笔涂涂画画，Bucky觉得他有一颗赛博朋克的心。但后来据说整个城市差点被纳粹毁于一旦，那时Bucky已经掉下去了，所以他不知道Steve坐在残垣断壁间啜饮的事，也就对这间飘着香味的面包房毫无头绪，如果不是门前廊道下的半地下室的话。  
Jarvis提供的信号显示灵魂宝石最后停留的地方就是这方圆十米的区域，这一联排商店看起来实在太正常，Bucky不知道像Steve这样广为人知的面孔怎么在这样密集人群堆里不被发现地生活，然后他瞥见了被封死的半地下室。  
Bucky没来由地想起一件久远的事，那会还是二战时，他刚被Steve救出来没多久，因为身体反应和噩梦折磨经常赖在小酒馆里醉生梦死，然后Steve召集他加入咆哮突击队给了他一个重新振作的机会。那晚他太开心了，Steve终于遇到心仪女孩的欣慰，和自己能和兄弟一起上阵杀敌的亢奋，这让Bucky终于得以干醉自己，然后在出门时不小心摔在酒馆当时作为防空和酒窖用途的半地下室门口，就这样糊里糊涂地在酒神狄俄尼索斯的房间里酣睡了一夜，直到第二天Steve满脸紧张又羞赧地找到自己并将他拖回军营，故作镇静地要召集众人开展第一次作战会议。Bucky始终怀疑那晚自己不在场时Steve一定和心仪的姑娘有了个良辰美景，但Steve一直不肯给他一个答案，只是遮遮掩掩地表示大家一定要揍跑希特勒然后回国娶妻生子过上战地英雄应有的日子。Bucky认为Steve一定允诺过Peggy什么，也许一支舞只是个暗号，他现在也这么认为，不然为什么如今回想起来还会隐隐作痛。  
他也曾允诺过Steve会陪他到世界尽头，两次。小酒馆那晚答应加入小队也是这承诺的一份子，Bucky有些恨恨地想，不接受反驳，那时答应上战场出生入死就是一起陪伴到生命尽头的意思，男人的承诺。他给了Steve两次誓言，一次被拒绝，一次对方转头给了另一个女孩一个誓言。所以，不要怪Bucky没有遵守誓言，一次摔下火车，一次化为灰烬，毕竟Steve都没有应允过他不是么，所以他们总是守不住对方。至于天空母舰上那次Steve顶着肿胀的脸对Bucky说他会陪他到世界尽头，那是愧疚。  
Bucky从没怪过Steve不爱他，从未。毕竟他自己也是在三年前——或者说100年前——才觉醒这份爱恋，所以这真的和Steve无关，他只是遗憾，遗憾他们总是错过，所以他们也许真的不适合做恋人，最好的朋友守护彼此的后背，这足够了。  
站在这封死的半地下室前，Bucky并没意识到这就是当年自己差点醉死的地方，但他一眼就发现这地方和其他地下室的不同之处，至少其他地下室都还开放着。  
Bucky选择深夜作案，他炸开了石墙，而里面只是空无一物的废弃地。Bucky有点失望，检查了两遍毫无发现后准备退出离开，当时他站在西南角的乱石堆旁，如果记忆没错，当年醉酒的Bucky就是摊在这里被Steve发现的，然后回忆突然像鬼影一样悬浮在Bucky眼前：Steve不是从门外进来的，他从角落推墙而出，然后半推半拉着Bucky走出了地下室。  
Bucky猛地睁大了双眼，他的思绪同双手一样细微地颤抖起来。  
战时的攻击策略从来都不是简单的狂轰乱炸，轴心国突然对伯明翰猛烈轰炸不是心血来潮，是为了消灭盟国的秘密组织，而据传这个组织有个秘密基地。Bucky想起来了，为什么他们老爱在这片区域闲逛，老爱在小酒馆里闹腾，因为他们的基地就在这。不过加入咆哮突击队后Bucky其实只有两三次机会去过那，而且每次去的还都是不同的区域，因为那里太大了，几乎涵盖了这整个街区，掩盖在中心街道下的维多利亚时期的秘密地下建筑，深埋于平民防空洞下的基地。  
石墙随着机关缓缓转动，Bucky看着延伸而下的石阶，呼吸急促了起来。  
十分钟后，他站在斑驳的铁门前，做好了搜索每一寸角落的准备，活要见人死要见尸。  
但他没做好准备推开门见到的是一脸平静入睡的Steve，就像他还活在二战时期，还是那个穿着丑兮兮的紧身衣的美国队长，还那么年轻。  
Bucky身上的探测机发出恼人的鸣叫声，Steve陡然惊醒，从沙发上一跃而起机警地瞪向门口，然后硬生生地就定在了那里。  
如果不是此时此刻，Bucky肯定会大肆嘲笑Steve这傻帽一样的动作和表情。他脸上的反应可精彩了，就像一条看到主人回家的哈士奇，从明知干了坏事要被骂的担忧到撒开了四条腿奔过来的狂喜，不管三七二十一死死搂住Bucky激动地说不出一句话来。  
毕竟给自己做了太多的心理建设，此时的Bucky从震惊无措中挣扎出来后显然更理智得多。他用上全部的力气推开Steve，然后朝着对方过分灿烂的笑脸狠狠地挥了一拳。  
“你他妈……”Bucky想吼想骂，想把自己的恐惧通通发泄出来，结果发现自己连一句话都骂不利索。把Steve打冷静了，自己却突然茫然无绪了。  
突然，一股温暖的力量包裹住了自己，Bucky眨了眨眼，Steve正稳稳地握住自己不断打颤的钢铁手，这只手刚刚给了Steve一拳。  
Bucky抬头望向Steve，对方的眼里尽是狂乱的自己，原来他还是做不到。  
“Buck……”Steve的神情太过温柔又太过忧伤，他小心翼翼地看向Bucky。  
Bucky确定这次不会看错，Steve眼里有无尽的思念，哪怕是对老朋友的思念，那也是思念，不是么？所以Bucky卸下了自己的理智，任凭情感驱使将自己砸向Steve，这次换自己用尽力气拥住一个原本已经离开的灵魂，恨不得将其揉进自己的骨血中。  
“Buck……哦，Bucky，是你，真的是你！”  
Steve埋在自己脖颈处的声音听起来闷闷的，带着点哽咽，但Bucky还是先尝到了流到自己唇边的苦涩液体。  
等到两人终于能够冷静地坐下来后，Steve反倒显得局促不安。Bucky关掉一直叫个不停的探测机，小心地瞥了一眼Steve，对方正低着头不断地揪着夹克上的一根线头。Bucky在心底叹了口气，抬头环视了下四周，这是一间一眼能望到头的小房间，塞着厨房、卫生间、沙发和一张简易床。Bucky不记得基地里有这样简陋居家的地方，这里一点都不像军事基地，反而很像另一个地方，他们曾经在布鲁克林的公寓房。  
“这里是我们当时的那个基地，但也不是基地，嗯，按照Tony或博士的说法的话，这是口袋宇宙，它，嗯，它按照我的想法造了一个空间。”  
Bucky都没意识到自己把想法说了出来，而Steve正仔仔细细地瞧着他解释着。  
“我以为口袋宇宙是外面看起来很小，里面很大。”  
Bucky不解地瞧着Steve，Steve看起来有些不好意思，“就……就，我想它是什么样，就是什么样，也不一定就要很大。”  
Bucky深深地叹了口气，“所以你在这里待了多久？Jarvis说灵魂宝石的信号在七年前断掉了，你把自己关在这里七年？”  
Steve看了看Bucky，接着错开眼神没有回答。  
Bucky不可置信地顿了顿，抬手遮了遮眼笑了一声，Steve立马又盯回Bucky。  
“为什么，Steve，为什么？”  
Bucky放下手，却见Steve一脸困惑地盯着自己，Bucky突然觉得无力。  
“我去见了Stark和Banner。”Steve的呼吸可见地停顿了一秒，Bucky选择视而不见。  
“当年把我们找回来牺牲了Romanoff和Barton，而让我们活下来却要继续牺牲Stark、Banner和你。心灵宝石的心智，力量宝石的体能，灵魂宝石的精神力量，一个正常人需要这三种东西才能在回来的世界里不至于分崩离析。”  
Bucky的声音毫无起伏，Steve的神情逐渐凝重起来。  
“Jarvis都告诉你了。”  
Bucky摇了摇头，“我只是在想我为什么还活着。”  
Steve猛地将视线投向Bucky，深深地望着对方，Bucky不惧回望。  
“我想了很久，为什么像我这样的人，一个背负太多罪孽的人却比所有人都活得久，除了命运惩戒这种宗教论外，是不是还有什么我不知情的原因，那些真正的原因。然后这一路，我终于想通了。”  
Bucky觉得有点奇怪，原本他以为说出这一切的自己会歇斯底里，却没想平静地让自己都意外，也许只是因为坐在面前的是Steve而不是他人。  
“我想这世上应该不会有第二人像我这么倒霉，脑子被翻来覆去地折腾，离开Stark的心灵宝石我还没疯掉，也许得感谢九头蛇的洗脑和Shuri公主的反洗脑。而Banner的力量宝石消失后我还没废掉，也得感谢Zola当年的半吊子血清，虽然现在我没法像以前那样有力量，甚至对付不了一个小孩子特工，但我还能走能动。而我的灵魂……”  
Bucky一动不动地盯着Steve，却瞧不清Steve眼里晦涩的神色。  
“Steve，这一路我虽然见识了Stark和Banner的死，但心里一直有个隐隐的希冀，有个声音一直在那絮絮叨叨地告诉我我也许还能再见你一面，我不知道为什么，直到现在见到你，我才想通了一切。可是Steve，一百年了，所有当年回来的人都已经走了。”  
“你没有。”  
“我不值得。哪怕我曾是你最好的朋友，我也不值得。”  
「我不知道我值不值得」  
当年和Tony Stark闹僵时，Bucky也曾这样对Steve说过，当时的Steve还不知道怎么回答才不至于让Bucky打消自毁倾向，而现在，他不准备放弃第二次机会。  
“你说当年所有回来的人都已经走了Bucky，我已经不对这个世界负有责任，所以当然，你值得我为你而活。你愿意让我只为了你活下来么？”  
Bucky灰蓝色的眼睛瞪得大大的，那里积蓄着悬而未落的泪水。  
“可是……不可能……可是，Sharon Carter，你是为了……” Bucky哆嗦地说着，难以置信地看着Steve。  
“Sharon？” Steve好看的眉头蹙了起来。  
Bucky猛吸了几口气稳下了情绪，“Sharon Carter，你是为了她才……如果你想知道的话，她一直在新神盾局工作，终身未嫁，比她姑姑强悍。”  
Steve略微思索了一下就恍然大悟，不知是气是笑，倾身不由自主地握住Bucky搁在腿上的手。  
“Sharon是个好姑娘，仅此而已。”  
Bucky带着询问的神色偏了偏头看着Steve，Steve自然地耸耸肩，就像这是一个完全不值得一问的事情，直到他包裹着Bucky右手的掌心感受到了什么硬硬的东西。Steve移开自己的手掌，这才注意到Bucky无名指上的那枚戒指，脸色立马变得苍白，破碎的呼吸让他仿佛回到哮喘时期，那种铺天盖地的黑暗让他使劲地眨了几次眼才恢复视觉。  
“哦……哦，你结……结婚了。”  
Steve朝Bucky露出一个伤心欲绝的笑容，Bucky不自然地卷了卷手指。  
“那不是……就，只是一枚戒指。”  
Steve不解，仍旧死死地盯着戒指，直到Bucky将手缩到后背。  
“我没结婚。”  
见Steve还没从震惊中剥离出来，Bucky只得继续解释，“当年回来后，我生活了三年，接过了你那该死的盾，但……我没能继续，我发现我做不到，所以我把自己冻了起来，是的，是的，再一次！”  
Bucky以为Steve会对自己再次冰冻的行径发牢骚，没想他只是摇着头轻笑。  
“果然……”  
Bucky有点恼火，以为Steve的了然是认为自己一遇到不想解决或无法解决的事就选择做缩头乌龟。  
“那是因为一切都不一样了！我说的不一样，是真的不一样！你和我，我们之间……而我不能……哪怕我不值得活着，我也不能自我寻死，我试过，这没那么简单。”  
Steve没有生气，没有激动，只是就定定地看着Bucky，那眼神就像他们还是十几岁时，暴躁的Bucky在数落Steve又将自己陷于危险之中，而Steve只是默默地接受批评，带着心甘情愿。  
“而我不能就这么结束自己的生命，哪怕你是为了别人而牺牲自己，而既然我已经因为你而得救，我想我还是会为了你活着。”  
下一秒，Bucky就再次被纳入一个拥挤的怀抱里。  
“是你，我是为了你。”  
Bucky微微张合了几次嘴巴，最后只是露出一个浅浅的自嘲的笑。  
“所以我才是那个笨蛋是么？在你最后离开后，才意识到自己真正失去了什么。”  
Steve猛地握住Bucky的肩膀，神情激动地盯着对方。  
“Bucky？”  
Bucky不知道他怎么了。  
“Bucky……你喜欢我？”  
Bucky被气笑了，从进到这个房间到现在，他此刻才真正放松下来。  
“所以你认为我刚才说了那么多是在闹着玩？”  
然后他就又被Steve狠狠地揉进怀里。  
“Bucky……Bucky……”  
Steve就像得了失语症，开口只会这一句Bucky。  
Bucky任对方浸湿自己的衣襟，轻轻地环上双手，安抚地摩挲着Steve的后背。他的傻小子，以后可以不用再逞强了，不，他们俩都是傻小子。  
后来他们就这样拥抱着躺在沙发上有一搭没一搭地说着自己的思念，过山车一样的心情和Steve温暖舒服的怀抱让Bucky很快就昏昏欲睡，在他迷迷糊糊期间还能感受到Steve一直用大拇指抚着他的戒指。  
“Bucky？”  
“嗯？”  
“……这戒指，到底哪来的？”  
“……你的。”  
后来过了很久都没传来下一句问话，Bucky就睡着了，也不知道Steve是否纠结了一夜，至少他醒来时对方还一直盯着自己，就好像自己的存在是个泡沫一样。  
所以Bucky决定做那个主动出击的一方，以此消弭近两百年的错过，而事后证明Bucky绝对赚到了，他不介意以后更主动一些。  
当两人温存地半搂着时，Bucky才从迷迷瞪瞪的状态中恢复过来，直到他注意到Steve胸口处半隐半现的橙色光芒，才想起来这趟Jarvis拜托的行程的目的。  
Bucky的指尖轻轻地在Steve的心脏处画着圈，不一会就被Steve抓住了不安分的手指，抵在唇下细细密密地吻了一遍。  
“Steve？”  
头顶传来不甚在意的哼哼声。  
“痛么？”  
“……没那么痛。”  
“会一直痛么？”  
“……Bucky。”  
「会痛么？」  
「有一点。」  
「会一直痛么？」  
「目前为止还在痛。」  
Bucky抬起头来看向Steve，当年注射血清后的Steve还诚实着，而如今的Steve已经学会对自己隐藏苦痛了。  
Steve用双手捧着Bucky的脸颊，那带着眷恋和深情的眼睛Bucky一辈子都看不厌，他怀疑以前的自己为什么从未从中发现一点端倪，鉴于Steve说爱了自己170多年。  
不是对方演技太好，就是自己太瞎。  
“Bucky，如果这一点痛能够让你好好活着，我愿意再被折磨一百年。而现在你还在我身边，区区代价，不足挂齿。”  
Bucky把头埋进Steve胸前，双手紧紧环绕对方的后背。  
“我们会变成两只老怪物的。”  
“已经是了。”  
胸口传来痒痒的酥麻感，是Bucky的笑声。Steve低头深深地吻了吻Bucky柔软的棕发，将怀里的人搂地更紧。  
“我所经历的一切，如果是换来今天这样的结局，Bucky，你不知道我有多感激上苍，它让我相信真的有奇迹存在。”  
Bucky将双手上升绕到Steve的脖颈处环住，然后抬起身子吻住对方的双唇，Steve立马回吻。  
“我也是。”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 两人见面睡醒后的清晨发生的第一次，计划外的番外

Steve睁开眼感受到身边躺着一个人时，有一瞬间的僵硬和紧张，但随即映入眼中的棕色头发让他长吁了一口气，昨晚他们聊得太多太久，没想到就这么合衣躺在沙发上睡着了。

Steve再次低头仔仔细细地瞧着身边人的睡姿，低低的眉角，深邃的眼眶，永远退不下去的黑眼圈，总是上翘着的嘴角，以及腮上唇边冒出的一圈胡渣，这一切都太熟悉又离得自己太久远，Steve不敢伸手碰一下对方，怕一碰就从美梦中醒来。

这样的梦，他这些年做的太多，多到会让人以假乱真。

但身边人睡眠太浅，几乎在Steve醒来没几秒就睁开迷糊带水汽的眼睛，然后自然而然地朝Steve露出一个慵懒惬意的笑容。

“史蒂乎。”Bucky嘀咕了一声，然后随意地伸过右臂揽住了Steve的腰肢。

Steve的小心翼翼在Bucky碰上自己的刹那就绷断了，如果梦醒就梦醒吧，至少在Steve的那些梦里，Bucky从没这么主动过。

Steve俯过身去，双手捧住Bucky的脸便急切地噙住对方的双唇。太软了，太甜了，太他妈对了，这个味道Steve想念了176年，今天再次尝到后就不打算收手。

所以，他就这么定定地拿着嘴唇压着停在了那里。

Bucky几不可闻地从鼻子里哼了一声，控制着翻白眼的冲动将双手上移，交叠在Steve颈后顺势将对方的脑袋压向自己，然后狠狠地咬了Steve一口。Steve刚要开口抱怨，下一秒就感受到一条湿滑的软软的物体侵入了自己的口腔，并在里面肆意地横扫。

Steve的双眼不可控制地睁大，那里闪过意外、惊讶、叹息和享受。但很快，Bucky结束了这一突然的热吻，Steve发誓他能听到Bucky从自己口腔里退出时带出来的滋滋水声，闹得他不自主地红了耳朵。

Bucky舔了舔水润的嘴唇，带着戏谑的坏笑歪着头问Steve：“你不是会接吻的么？不要告诉我军队里那些强吻你的女孩只是单纯地碰碰嘴。”

Steve微微眯起眼睛，看着Bucky躺在自己身子底下自鸣得意。

“我不会，你教我。”

Bucky来不及调戏一句，Steve已经再次进攻他的嘴唇。这次他直接提枪直入，两条烫得吓人的舌头在彼此纠缠、追逐。唾液不再只是唾液，那是能让人醍醐灌顶的圣水甘露，粘膜也不只是那一层细胞壁，那是从里到外的肌肤相亲。

Bucky没说错，Steve确实不会亲吻，他从未这样灌注全身力量去亲吻任何一个人。

一开始激烈的亲吻慢慢变得绵长，Steve横冲直撞的舌头开始找到了方向，它细细地扫过Bucky的口腔内壁，带着点依恋和敬畏。它还学会了使坏，在Bucky追上来的舌尖触碰到自己时，先是轻轻地戳了下对方，随后立马像是缩回壳里的乌龟一样躲了开去。

Bucky笑了一声，不满地掐了一把Steve挺翘的臀部，激得Steve浑身一哆嗦，电流立马朝两人正紧贴着的下身涌去。Steve不得不停下亲吻，微微抬起上半身，下意识地朝自己的腹部扫了一眼。

Bucky挑衅地朝Steve笑，看着Steve脸上的涨红漫延到脖颈，然后气急败坏地对着Bucky的脸一顿乱啃。说啃不为过，Bucky觉得Steve扫荡过的地方都留下了转瞬即逝的齿痕以及黏糊糊的口水。

Bucky一边大笑着，一边试图推开Steve重重的头颅，“臭小子，你属狗的么！”

被推开的Steve埋在Bucky的脖颈处，深深地吸了口气，又细细密密地啄吻着Bucky耳廓、脖子、锁骨处的皮肤，引得Bucky发出一声呻吟。

“我属鹿。”

Bucky噗嗤一笑，Steve抬起头来看着Bucky，那眼神如此专注、深情，带着更深层次的悲伤，带着失而复得后的虔诚。Bucky甚至有点害怕自己会被这眼神灼伤，所以他伸手捞下Steve的脑袋。

“Punk.”Bucky温柔地吻向Steve。

这一次的亲吻极尽缠绵，充满眷恋和依偎。Steve啄着Bucky的下巴，还在那条可爱的沟里舔了舔，不等Bucky开口抱怨，立马又朝下开路过去。

亲吻直至腹部，而随着Steve的开垦，Bucky的上衣也一路被瓦解。Steve将嘴唇贴在Bucky不断起伏的腹股沟上，感受着Bucky越来越急促的呼吸，闭了闭眼，抬起身前又眷恋地深吻了一口。

Steve的眼睛亮得过分，不仅仅只是来自欲望的填充，还有一种像是小孩等待拆开礼物前的兴奋期待感。

Bucky懒懒地斜躺在沙发上，看着Steve直起身子，半是激动半是羞赧地看着自己。

“Bucky.”

“嗯？”

“我们……我是说，我们要不要，呃，继续下一步？”

Bucky愣了一下，然后大笑一声用手臂盖住自己的眼，“我的天，Rogers，你这个混蛋。”随后，支起自己的上半身，Bucky忿忿地拿手指戳着Steve壮硕的胸肌，故意露出冬兵的狠劲，一个字一个字地蹦出来，“衣，服，都，脱，了，你，还，来，问，我，这，个？”

Steve脸上立马露出的欣喜让Bucky有一刹那的恍惚，不知道如果自己拒绝的话，这小子该有多失落。当然，他自然是不可能拒绝的，也只有Steve Rogers这样的人会在做爱前一秒还停下来询问是不是能进行下一阶段了。

天哪，再好的氛围都要被他荒废掉了！

Bucky有点恨铁不成钢，甩手上来就去剥Steve的衣服，这下Steve倒也配合地脱掉自己的衣裤，待到他伸手解开Bucky牛仔裤的扣子时，又愣在那里了。

Bucky有些急了，“还有什么问题？我都没问题，我都OK！”

Steve的耳朵又肉眼可见地红了一个程度，他不自在地扭了扭自己的腰胯，试图遮掩内裤底下早就鼓起的一团，“我这里……我这里没有润滑剂。”

Bucky焦躁地环顾了一圈室内，这屋子比自己想象地小太多，明明可以生活得更好，而Steve这个大块头傻大个却宁愿将自己囚禁在这小小的空间里，他到底是怎么在这个十步到头的屋子里度过那些年月的？

不能想，不是现在！Bucky及时制止了自己的心思，昨晚已经发泄过一次了，现在不是继续悲伤的时候，还有更重要的事等着自己做决定呢！

Bucky推开Steve站起身，目标明确地直冲厨房跑去，一声乒乒乓乓后又疾跑回来，回来后身上的牛仔裤居然不可思议地不见了。

Steve跪坐在沙发上，视线刚好对上Bucky内裤上的一坨，他就这么当场宕机一样傻愣在那里，眼神直勾勾地盯着人家的裆部一瞬不移。直到身上砸过来一小瓶透明的东西，Steve才如梦初醒般尴尬地移开视线，捡起弹落在沙发上的小瓶子，那是快要见底的食用橄榄油。

Bucky大喇喇地岔开腿站着，抱着双臂有些生气，“就用这个！”

“Bucky——”

Steve知道Bucky并没有生气，但这并不妨碍他试图去安抚爱人，尤其在他差不多两次破坏氛围的前提下。所以他下了沙发走近Bucky，双手上下来回轻轻地搓着Bucky的臂膀，讨好地倾身上前吻了一下Bucky故意撅起的嘴唇。

前倾的身体没控制好角度，Steve毫不意外地让自己的胯部撞上了Bucky的，两人因此都发出了一声美妙的赞叹。

Steve眨着他的狗狗眼有些委屈地瞧着Bucky，Bucky笑着叹了口气，伸手揽住Steve的肩膀将他拉得更近，“接下来还需要我教么？”

Steve用实际行动表示了男人对性事的无师自通。

他深深地吻着Bucky，同时细微地上下移动着自己的胯部，让两个人的鼓胀以一种折磨人的速度和力度摩擦着。Bucky已经快要受不了了，缺氧和下腹的胀痛几乎让他四肢僵硬，随后Steve的亲吻转移到了他的胸口，对着其中那枚红点极尽全力地吮吸舔吻又一下子让他全身发软无力。

“Steve——”

Bucky抱着Steve乱糟糟的金色脑袋，难耐地嘟囔着。Steve忙着埋头，可能都没听到这近似撒娇的抱怨。

细致地照顾好两颗乳粒后，Steve一边啄吻下去，一边重新将Bucky推倒在沙发上，自己也随即跪趴在对方的双膝之间。

隔着Bucky的深色内裤，Steve轻轻地吻了上去，头顶上方立马传来一声极细的抽气声。Steve不自主地咧开嘴笑，喷出来的热气洒在面前的小土包上，惹得Bucky下意识地挪了挪胯部，结果立马被Steve用宽厚的手掌包在圆润的臀部稳定住。

Steve撑开五指牢牢地抓住Bucky极具弹性的屁股，低下头重重地吻了一口前裆，随即整张脸都死死地埋在Bukcy的内裤上，深深地吸了口气，又闷闷地来了一句，“我喜欢这个味道。”

“什——”本来还沉浸在迤逦里的Bucky一时没明白Steve在说什么，待他稍稍抬起身子瞧见Steve的脑袋和自己胯部的触感时，红晕立马爬上了他的整张脸。

为了掩饰自己的情难自禁，Bucky故作冷酷地抬脚踢了一下Steve，“你还操不操了！”

Steve立马抬头朝Bucky露出一个过分灿烂的笑容，下一刻Bucky就觉得下身一凉，紧接着他那半软不硬的阴茎就进入了一个极致温暖的天堂。

“天哪——”Bucky浑身发软地又瘫倒回了沙发。

Steve在给他口交。

这个认知让他又浑身激起一层酥麻的爽快感。倒不是说Steve不能给他，或者别人口交，当然，这个别人Bucky现在还没有精力去思考有没有可能性。也不是说Steve有这口交的经验，至少现在自己阴茎上传来的一会爽得要命一会磕碰到什么坚硬的东西痛到有疲软倾向的迹象表明，Steve根本没有经验。但他不在乎，他怎么可能他妈的在乎，在今天之前，他从来没想过两人之间会发生这种事，一丁点妄想都没有过。

所以不要说现在Steve在努力地给他口交，哪怕Steve只是用牙齿在给他的命根子做刮痧行动，他也都能性奋到飞起。

Bucky被Steve折磨地只能用双手死命地抓挠沙发上的布料，他等不了了，也不想等了，依Steve这性子，等他真正操开自己，指不定还得再花100年。

Bucky狠狠地抓住Steve的手臂将他提了上来，不由分说地堵上对方的嘴唇来了个极尽下流的吻，末了舔了一圈Steve嘴唇的轮廓，在他耳边压低声音说道：“我爱你，史蒂乎，我爱你——求你——求你——”

Steve的瞳孔蓦地睁大，转过头来对着Bucky就是一顿毫无章法的热吻，左手上上下下地抚摸着Bucky的侧腰，右手也没闲着，在沙发缝隙边上一通乱摸，终于摸到刚才随意搁着的橄榄油瓶。

当后穴挤进一根温热滑腻的手指时，Bucky终于如释重负地舒了口气。为了帮助Steve更快地打开自己，Bucky自主地将一条腿搁在沙发背上，另一条则蜷曲着，自己用手臂揽住膝盖内侧，尽量将穴口撑开。

这个姿势很难堪，但Bucky已经顾不得了，他从来没觉得自己如此空虚过，他需要Steve，需要他填充占满自己，让自己变得完整统一。

Steve也很难耐，当他终于能用三根手指进入Bucky时，他表现得像个十六岁刚经人事的毛头小子一样急不可耐，急匆匆脱掉自己的内裤时还差点被绊了一脚摔在Bucky身上。不过这点小意外这次并没有打扰到Bucky的性致，他只是一脸温柔地看着Steve，就像Steve是不可方物的天神，就像Steve是他此生最美的礼物。

Steve倒出最后一点橄榄油，草草地往自己早就硬得跟个法棍一样的阴茎上抹了一圈，然后俯下身紧紧地搂住Bucky，一遍遍地吻着Bucky的肩膀、脸颊，一声声地喃喃着叫着Bucky的名字。

Bucky往下伸手握住小Steve对准自己油腻腻的入口，不等他开口，Steve就一个挺身，肉棒完美地嵌住了穴口。然后一寸寸的，Steve一边缓缓进入，一边热切地亲吻着Bucky，直到阴茎完全没在里面。

两人终于觉得圆满了。

Steve微微抬起上身，捧住Bucky的脸颊，极尽温柔地吻上Bucky的眼睑，用近乎耳语的声音说道:“我爱你，我爱你Bucky，我爱了你176年，请你原谅我。”

Bucky才刚露出点狐疑的表情，想要问怎么会是176年，为什么要原谅他，但下一秒Steve就动起来了，阴茎摩擦甬道带来的微痛感和激爽感，以及被填满的饱胀感，抽离开时的空虚感，强烈的感官刺激立马将Bucky未问出口的疑问抛向了九霄云外。

原来我也不会做爱。

原来做爱这么爽。

Bucky沉浮在Steve越来越快的律动中，两人的喘息和呻吟交叠着时不时亲吻时发出来的水渍声，在这狭小的屋子里回转着飘散着凝聚着。

Steve不自觉地与Bucky十指紧握，左手不意外地磕到Bucky右手无名指上的金戒指。Steve操干的动作慢了下来，拉起Bucky的右手到眼前啄了啄，然后一脸审视地继续盯着那枚戒指瞧。

Bucky今晚第二次红了脸，没好气地拿金属胳膊挡了挡自己的脸，“我说过了这是你的，你还较什么劲。”

“可是我不记得我有过这样的戒指。”Steve顶着一张纯良无辜的脸瞧着Bucky，就像Bucky欺负了他一样。

Bucky不耐烦地拿脚跟抵了抵Steve的后腰，“好好，它不是你的，它是我的了。快点！”

Steve深深地看了眼Bucky，随即加快了抽插的速度，越来越快犹如安了加速度的打桩机。他拥住Bucky的力量大得都能在Bucky的背脊上勒出红痕，而趴在对方颈边一遍遍地重复着“我爱你”的语调却轻柔地像如旭的春风。

Bucky在高速旋转的快感中依然敏锐地捕捉到了肩膀上的湿润，但他没有提问没有指出，只是用力拥着眼前的金色脑袋，用手指仔仔细细地梳着Steve脖颈上的发尾，一边承受着对方不见减速的抽动，一边断断续续地承诺着，“我会……我会告诉你的……我都会……我都会告诉你的……”


	6. Chapter 6

“Jarvis说是你要求毁掉无限宝石的。”  
Steve正在简陋的厨房里给Bucky煮奶油蘑菇汤，然后就冷不丁地听到倚在一旁吧台上的Bucky淡然地说出这么一句话来，语气平静地就像刚才他俩在讨论该吃什么填饱下肚子。  
Steve匆匆瞥了一眼Bucky，确定对方确实不是生气状态，琢磨了一会才开口。  
“六颗宝石在地球上会是场灾难。”  
“确实。” Bucky同意地点点头，“就像当年你把飞机开进冰川里，只不过那个时候你在飞机里，而现在，宝石在你身体里。”  
锅里的汤已经沸腾了有一会，香气绕着烟弥漫在狭小的屋子里，但此刻却勾不起Steve一点食欲。关掉火，Steve转身面向Bucky，脸上带着歉意和无奈，“Bucky……”  
Bucky却一步上前抱住Steve，“我知道，Steve，我知道，我只是……你得让我缓口气。”  
Steve不再解释，只是伸手拥着Bucky。短短几个小时，他们的拥抱甚至比过去的一生都多，但这远远不够，他们永远都不嫌多。  
“那你后来为什么又躲到这里来了，如果你一开始只是想毁掉宝石的话。”  
Bucky还拥着Steve，不紧不慢地继续问着。  
Steve笑着摇摇头，抬手轻轻抚摸着Bucky的棕发。  
“因为我猜你也许会把自己冻起来。”  
Steve能感觉到怀里的身躯僵硬了一下，Bucky没再说话。  
“但是我不知道你会允许自己睡多久，我想着反正这么多年过来了，也不差再等几年。”  
“所以，过了多久？”  
“……三十年，三十年后我发现自己可以在这里创造一个口袋宇宙。”  
沉默在两人间洇开，但Steve并未觉得压抑。  
“为什么不联系我？”  
“你知道宝石有多大的危害和能耐，而我们，我们需要它们来维持几亿人的生活。Bucky，你知道Tony和Bruce已经去世，我甚至都不知道他们身上发生了什么，或者对周边造成了什么伤害。我们不敢冒险，再说，如果我们以这样的状态活在世人眼里，那又将会掀起一场腥风血雨。世界刚经历了一场灾难，她经不起第二次伤痛。”  
Bucky的双手收紧了，不安在一点点蚕食他劫后余生的幸福感。  
“你会发生什么？你也会……”  
“我不知道，Bucky，我不知道。”  
Steve箍紧Bucky的腰，希望这触感能稍微抵消掉他的不安。  
“我们哪也不去，就在这，我一点也不介意和你窝在这巴掌大的地方，我们生活过，现在也可以。Steve，答应我，不要轻易献祭自己，你还要为我活着。”  
“从灭霸打了响指的那天起，我每一天都在为你活着，Bucky，每一天。”  
Steve侧头吻了吻Bucky的太阳穴，Bucky的不安才稍稍减弱了一些。  
“所以为了明天还能活下去，我们可以填饱肚子了么？”  
“哦，Rogers，想喂饱我只靠一碗汤可是打发不了的。”  
Bucky危险地眯起眼睛，若有所指地扫了一眼Steve的下身，Steve立马红了耳朵，这很好地取悦了Bucky，刚才话题带来的沉重感一扫而光。  
然后闯入者就在这一刻突然降至，不是别人，是Bucky重新醒来后见到的Olivia，以及她的那些伙伴，Bucky在那间会议室里打过照面的那些年轻人。  
Bucky本不应该把他们认作敌人，但他就是下意识地挡在了Steve面前，浑身散发着凛冽的气息。  
“你跟踪我。”  
Olivia毫无歉意地挥挥手算是打了个招呼，然后明目张胆地瞧着Steve。  
“他就是美国队长？”  
Bucky的火气一下就蹭了上来，如果不是Steve在身后拉住自己的胳膊，他可能早就奔过去教训这个不知天高地厚的丫头了。  
“你没有完成任务，老大派你来是去摧毁灵魂宝石的。”  
Bucky不安地向后瞟了一眼Steve，Steve神色如常，对着Bucky露出坦然的笑脸，仿佛他和灵魂宝石毫无关系一样。  
“我没义务听你们的派遣，况且Steve是我的，谁都不准动他！”  
“Bucky。”  
“闭嘴。”  
Bucky回头，却瞧见Steve一脸得意的笑容，一副我的Bucky就是厉害的得意劲，让他也不由得在这样的境况下开心起来。  
Olivia瞧着两人的眉目传情，心下了然，转头示意队友，突然间六把枪齐齐对准了Steve。  
“Barnes中士，你不了解他。”  
“你他妈又知道什么！”  
Bucky气愤极了，Steve为了这个世界为了那些人牺牲自己，而看看现在，他们的后代又是如何对待他。  
“我只知道他身上有灵魂宝石，而拥有灵魂宝石的人都是献祭了自己的灵魂，一个没有灵魂的美国队长，那绝对是场灾难。”  
Olivia说的振振有词，就好像她真的见识到了什么怪物一样，而她口中的怪物正和Bucky十指相扣，平静地呼吸着。  
“Steve，未来好像没什么好的，人和人之间连基本的沟通都没有。”  
Bucky和Steve打趣着，眼神却落在那一把把枪上，正计算着如何全身而退，而他这神情Steve当然心知肚明。所以Steve上前一步挡住了Bucky，劝Bucky的语气就像Bucky是在闹脾气的爱人。  
“Bucky，我和他们走一趟，不会有事的，事情不一定总得靠武力来解决。”  
Steve拍拍Bucky的手背，五指正慢慢抽离Bucky的掌间，Bucky的耳畔嗡嗡作响。当年在罗马尼亚的出租屋里，Steve也是这样劝他，「这没必要武力来解决，Buck。」但事实证明，所有的冲突都必须要靠武力才能解决，哪怕最后以失败告终，Bucky也无法容忍自己将Steve拱手交出，何况他根本没犯任何错。  
他的原罪仅是因为他是美国队长，而他有着拯救他人的责任。  
在Olivia等人押着Steve转过身时，Bucky发起了攻击，他快速夺下一个年轻人手中的枪企图威胁他们。  
“Barnes！”  
“Bucky！”  
Bucky没理Steve的劝阻，但他的行动力确实不如以前，那些使出的力对于曾经的他来说简直是花拳绣腿。虽然Steve也立马加入了他的阵营，但Bucky很清楚作用在灵魂宝石上的一百年透支让Steve根本不复当年的英勇，所以他俩这下真的是成了百年老人了，打起架来简直像是在摔跤。  
好在Steve的战术思维还在，所以口袋宇宙突然消失，他扯着Bucky在犹如迷宫的军事基地里横冲直撞，最后勉强顺利地逃了出来，在Bucky多处挂彩的情况下。  
两人好歹找到了一个暂时能躲避的旅馆，Bucky一刻不停地担忧着Steve的身体，害怕他一旦离开口袋宇宙就发生状况。  
“Bucky，你更应该担心自己的身体，伤口并没有愈合。”  
Steve心疼地处理Bucky的伤口，创伤面积不大，但数量太多。  
Bucky细细地盯着Steve下垂的睫毛，突然一把取下那枚戒指，翻过Steve的掌心搁在上面。  
“你用这个。”  
Steve一脸纳闷。  
“我……你离开后的那枚破损的振金盾牌，我私自藏了起来。后来我拜托Thor在巨人国用它打造了这枚戒指，我想它可能是这世界上仅剩的振金材料了，当年外星人没能毁掉它，我想也许是巨人国的人在打造的过程中加了什么外星元素。我们去找Jarvis，他也许有办法将它重新熔成盾牌。我们有了武器，就可以对抗这个世界。”  
戒指在手心里突然变得炙热起来，Steve感到眼眶发热，一股难以言表的情绪在胸中积蓄。  
“Buck……”  
“别，你别想多，我只是觉得身边留个你的遗物好纪念你，你那盾牌太占地方，我就……”  
Bucky的后半句噎在Steve的嘴里，激烈的亲吻让Bucky牵扯到了脸上的划伤，有些隐隐作痛，却又刺激得恰到好处。  
Steve在用尽全力地吻他，虽然他们并没有亲密接触过几次，但Bucky还是认为这至少能排上最火辣的亲吻第一位。  
亲吻的力度逐渐减弱，Steve将自己从Bucky唇上剥离开来，还是忍不住一下一下地啄吻几次。  
“我无法控制灵魂宝石，造一个布鲁克林的小公寓我花了三十年……”  
Bucky推了推Steve的身子，勉强让自己从情欲中冷静下来。  
“找Jarvis，我相信他不会背叛我们，这中间一定有什么误会。”  
Bucky从破损的衣袋里掏出一个通讯器递了过去，Steve又倾身吻了吻对方，右手攥紧了Bucky——他们的那枚戒指。  
“我会的，我不会让我们受一点伤害，我保证，Bucky。”  
Bucky朝Steve调戏般地眨了眨眼。  
Bucky没想自己居然迷糊地睡了过去，醒来时后背正贴着一具滚烫的身躯，两只有力的臂膀上下环着自己，其中一只手正来来回回地抚摸自己的无名指，Bucky微微低头一看，自己手上不知什么时候又戴上了那枚戒指。  
Bucky发自内心地咧嘴无声地笑了一下，动了动颈部，自觉地朝后更加贴近了那具身体。  
“联系上了？”  
“嗯。”  
Steve的胸腔震动着，这让Bucky感到无比地安全。  
“有办法么？”  
“有。”  
“什么时候动身？”  
“等你再睡一觉。”  
“嗯。”  
Bucky就着Steve的手臂转动身躯朝向对方，自然而然地伸出金属胳膊搭在Steve的腰上，戴着戒指的右手曲着搁在Steve的胸前。  
“Bucky？”  
“嗯？”  
“我爱你。”  
Bucky闭着眼又无声地笑了笑，搂紧了Steve的腰肢。  
“我也爱你，永远。”  
“永远。”  
有烦人的白噪音在旁边鼓噪着，还有时不时晃动的白影，Bucky抬了抬沉重的胳膊，脑袋不安分地左右转动着，却不知为什么疲惫地睁不开眼。  
“史蒂乎……要走了么？”  
Bucky都听不清自己的声音，黏黏糊糊口齿不清，就像被麻醉。  
心底突然一阵恶寒，Bucky强压下没来由的恐慌，挣扎着让自己清醒一些，待视线终于不再摇晃了，却见自己身处当初被唤醒的房间里。  
这一切都是梦？是冰冻时期的一场白日梦？  
Bucky的脑子一片茫然，四肢酸痛地厉害，他哆嗦地抬起右手摸摸自己的脸，然后摸到了一道还带着刺痛的疤痕。  
Steve在吻他，吻得太激烈以至于脸上的伤口都在扯着痛。  
Bucky的脸空白了一秒，然后再次怀疑地抬起右手，视线对焦，无名指上没有戒指。  
医疗床旁的器械被挥扫在地，Bucky踉跄地下了床，才一落地，两名穿着白大褂的人就闻声跑了进来。Bucky愤怒到了极点，他还能干倒这两人，拳头落到对方身上虽然力度不大，却也起到了震慑作用，但他慌极了，Steve生死不明，而这两个喽啰根本回答不了他的任何问题。  
正当Bucky准备夺门而出时，房间里响起了Jarvis的声音，Bucky一时愣在了那。  
“Barnes中士，休眠程序即将启动，为了你的安全，建议不要随意走动。”  
“Steve！Steve在哪！”  
Bucky朝着空气怒吼，因为激动和恐惧颤抖着。  
“Rogers队长有他自己的任务。”  
Bucky一脸不可置信，他从没想过Stark引以为豪的人工智能有一天会背叛他们。  
“Barnes中士，我没有背叛你们。”  
“那就证明给我看，告诉我Steve在哪！”  
“这是Rogers队长的命令。”  
“Go to Hell！”  
Bucky双目怒睁，空气里安静了一会，Bucky正要离开时，Jarvis又开口了。  
“如果Rogers队长要求Barnes中士你进入冷冻仓，你会答应么？”  
“不可能！Steve他不会……”  
Bucky的声音戛然而止，因为Steve突然出现在了他面前。当然，不是真人，只是Jarvis投射的一段视频。  
“嘿，Buck。”  
才几个小时的分离，Steve的神色却沧桑灰败地犹如度过了几十年的黑暗，Bucky心痛地忍不住伸手想要摸摸他的脸。  
“如果你醒来看到这段视频，我很抱歉，我又留下你一个人。但是这也说明他们成功了，不是么，他们让你活下来了。”  
Steve尝试展露一个笑脸，但很不成功，显然他也还不能这么快就接受这样的决定。  
“我爱你，Bucky，我爱你，所以我没法做到这个，我没法让你承受更大的伤害。你知道Tony和Bruce是怎么死的，不是孤独惨烈，而是，怎么死的。Bucky，Tony自诩是当代最聪明的人，但是心灵宝石让他成了一个需要用最坚固的锁链绑住的疯子，他死在他的智商里，心灵宝石让他成为最危险的精神病疯子。Bruce，或者Hulk，没人能打败Hulk，但力量宝石让他在最强大的时候自爆，那些岩洞不是被风沙侵蚀，是被Hulk，被Bruce的力量破坏形成的。”  
茫然在Bucky的脸上积聚，他的眼里闪过无法遏制的惊惧。  
“当初我们无法预料这些后果，现在我知道了。”  
Steve低头沉默了良久，随后抬眼直直地看向Bucky，Bucky在那里看到了绝望。  
“原本我以为下令毁掉无限宝石，只是为了不让他人趁人之危，现在想想，最危险的是我们自己，我们这些人。Buck，我身上有灵魂宝石，那个姑娘说的很对，一个没有灵魂的美国队长，他会是场天大的灾难。”  
Bucky止不住地摇头，喃喃着反对。  
“我曾经追求的那一切，Bucky，那些信仰和自由，那些对的东西，如今反过来，那将会……那将是……我不能Buck，我不能毁掉你，我不能让你看着我被毁掉。这不是我的骄傲，不是自尊，就只是……我不能带来这场灾难，而如果这灾难的附属伤害是你，我没法……我绝对不能原谅……”  
“不，我们会有办法的，你总是有办法的……” Bucky恳求着，但Steve不会听到。  
“Buck，我不会后悔拿灵魂宝石换取那些人的生命，换取你的生命。虽然我献祭……不，那并不是……就只是，一切就是那样了。你会明白的，如果有机会，我会告诉你……可是我们总是错过，我们没有时间……”  
Steve摇着头笑了笑，眼神里尽是温柔的亮光。Bucky看着他拿起那枚振金戒指，怜爱地放在唇边吻了吻。  
“Buck，我很抱歉这次没法守护你，我拜托Jarvis在你休眠的期间研究脱离灵魂宝石正常生活的办法，我相信再过几年，也许几十年，那时的科技会帮助你活下来。”  
Steve对着镜头温柔地笑着，Bucky只能一个劲地一边摇头一边掉泪。  
“我说过我会为你而活着，我很遗憾打破了这个誓言，但你会好好活着的Buck，不管你在什么时候醒来，我希望你知道，我都会永远永远爱着你，永远永远在你身边，陪着你，在你不知道的地方。”  
“我爱你，Buck，爱了你很久很久，我也会一直爱下去，哪怕我离开了你。”  
Steve深深地望着镜头，不由自主地伸手触摸镜头，就像想要通过镜头触摸到另一头的Bucky，然后画面就停在了那里。  
Steve戴着他们的戒指，伸手触向Bucky。  
Bucky瘫坐在地上，早已泪流满面。  
屋内安静了许久，直到Jarvis的声音响起。  
“Barnes中士，请你做好休眠的准备。”  
Bucky突然抬起头，蒙着泪水的大眼睛直愣愣地望向Steve最后的画面，紧接着一跃而起就要夺门而出，而房门立马在他面前关上锁死。  
“Steve就在这里是不是！他就在这大楼里录的视频是不是！”  
Bucky有点暴走，门打不开就用金属手臂砸，可他这会太弱了，金属手臂的力量和血肉之躯的效果根本没有多少区别。他停了下来，开始在房间内寻找可以借助的工具，然后就在这时，他听到了一记很奇怪的声音。  
像枪声又像金属撞击声，先是闷闷的，然后又像什么破碎的声音。  
就在那当下，Bucky突然觉得有一股东西从自己体内溜走了，他不知道那是什么，总之，有什么不一样了，而这种失去，深入骨髓。  
Bucky也不再闹腾了，倚着门滑坐在地上，耳朵贴着门框，突然觉得一下子整幢楼都空了，安静地可怕。  
“我不会把自己冻起来的。”  
粗粝的声音响起，Bucky反应了很久才意识到是自己说的话。  
“这不值得，Barnes中士。”  
Bucky觉得Jarvis的声音听起来也失真了。  
“我告诉你Stark去世的消息，你伤心过么？”  
Bucky不知道自己坐了多久，但房门自动打开了。  
Bucky愣了有好一会，才扶着门框站了起来，伛偻着身子走了出去，好像一下子他就老了。但他确实颤抖得厉害，所见的一切都倾斜模糊得很，他还是坚持地打开一扇扇门，检查一间间房，确认Steve在不在里面。  
直到他在下一层的一个房间里发现了Steve。  
很奇怪，屋子里太干净，没有一点血迹，尽管Steve仰面倒在地上，但他看起来就像运动过量躺下来休息一下一样，看不出一点异样，除了裸露的上半身的胸口上散着淡淡的橙色。  
“Steve？”  
Bucky一点都不紧张，他全凭着本能踱到Steve身边，跪下，俯身，好奇地盯着Steve紧闭的双眼。  
“Steve？”  
Steve没有应，随后Bucky才不愿意地将眼神向下飘，瞧见左胸口处嵌着一个圆形的东西，很怪异。  
Bucky伸手去抠了抠，硬硬的，拇指大小。  
然后，大颗大颗的眼泪就砸向了这枚硬硬的金属，Bucky抬手一摸，是自己的眼泪。  
那枚金属，是他们的戒指。  
“Steve。”  
Bucky轻轻地叹了口气，放下手肘撑住自己的上半身，在Steve的唇上浅浅地印了一个吻，然后满足地将头搁在他的胸口，嘴唇刚好对着那枚深嵌进心脏的戒指，金属手臂自然地揽住对方的窄腰，腰胯紧紧贴着彼此，一条大腿伸进对方的双膝之间，一切完美地就像同生共体。  
萦绕在Steve胸口的橙色开始变淡，Bucky不知道是自己的视线已经不行了，还是灵魂宝石真的要消失了，但这一切都和他们无关了。  
现在只剩下Steve Rogers和Bucky Barnes，两个两百来岁的大傻瓜。  
“我们终于可以只是相爱了，Steve。”  
“所以下次我们还会为彼此而活着，我答应你。”  
“你也答应我了，我知道的。”


End file.
